Chapter 6.5
'''Something Missing II Chapter 5 '''is the fifth and final chapter of Season 6 and the thirty-sixth chapter of élDLIVE. Summary The survivors of the Solar System District station prepare to infiltrate the cargo ship. Chuuta notices Misuzu crying, reminding him that the station was where all of her friends were. Chips is still uncertain about breaking in without a permit, making Veronica yell at him. They make Chips stand watch. Inside the ship, the members of Heavensider on Earth call in to report that they have found all of the guardians that protect the location of the "blueprint". They all crushed the creatures, revealing a small sphere inside, which they scanned and sent to Trumbo. Combined, the spheres make up a map of Earth that reveals the exact location of the "blueprint", which controls the entire mechanism of the universe. McCay is excited because with the "blueprint", they can rule over the él civilization. King ordered everyone to pull out their marks, from which the image of an alien man appears. King comments that they have come far. McCay notices that the map does not resemble Earth at all, but Trumbo explains that the geography of Earth has changed a lot since the Gryphisians made the math, so he'll need to do calculations to see where the "blueprint" is now. Alvah tells Lili to go use the transfer system of the ship to pick each of them up. Madigan leads everyone into the cargo ship, where they will split up into two groups to take the bridge and the transfer room. Madigan, Misuzu, and Chuuta will go to the bridge while Veronica and Ninotchka will go to the transfer room. He purposely provokes Veronica so that she returns to her old self. Chuuta notices how tired everyone looks. They separate. Veronica and Ninotchka reach the transfer room, where they find Lili. She confesses that she was the one who made the poison that kill everyone. She extends her tongue to attack them, and then transforms into a huge poison-shooting tongue monster. Veronica and Ninotchka are not in top form to fight her because of their injuries, so they are forced to call Madigan for help. Madigan receives their distress call and orders them to go back to help. While Chuuta is running, Dolugh spots the dark-haired woman, Cherrill, who asked him out on a date. Unable to forgive himself for not noticing the threat sooner, he decides to confront her but couldn't find her when he goes to where she was. She sneaks up behind him and tells him that it's a miracle that they are able to meet again. Chuuta yells at her for tricking him. She confirms that she and her group, Heavensider, were the ones who killed everyone. He tries to punch her, but gets blocked. She tells him that he is not the only one who's "missing" something, but that will end soon. She also tells him that it's too late to contact HQ since they have prepared thousands of people stronger than them, and that he will need to get stronger if he wants to meet her again. She then kicks him away. McCay runs up to her to tell her that Lili is dead, killed by a survivor from élDLIVE. They run to the bridge, where the cameras show the disintegrated remains of Lili, done by Madigan's SPH. Alvah calls in to ask about the delay in transferring them, and Cherrill tells Alvah about what happened. The news of Lili's death shocks everyone. McCay erroneously reports that Cherrill killed Chuuta. King orders Cherrill to come down to Earth, and says that the guy who killed Lili is his prey. Trumbo reports that he has managed to narrow down the location of the "blueprint". They decide to abandon the cargo ship. Madigan and Misuzu rush back to Chuuta, still winded from being kicked by Cherrill. Madigan orders Misuzu to go to the bridge. He shuts off his communicator and asks him about the suspect he met. Chuuta tells him the group's name and everything he learned. After considering something, Madigan tells Chuuta to lie about Heavensider having a vaccine that will be able to revive the victims of the virus. He reasons that in order to get them fired up about fighting Heavensider, they need hope, even if it's fake. Chuuta, thinking about how exhausted everyone is, reluctantly agrees. Madigan is satisfied, and they head toward the bridge. The remaining Heavensider members have already gone down to Earth in their escape pods, so the bridge is empty. Chips reports that the real crew of the ship have long been killed and their bodies are in the cafeteria. Ninotchka is tracking down the destination of the escape pod. Madigan tells everyone about the vaccine, prompting Chuuta to confirm the lie. This cheers everyone up immensely. Ninotchka finds the escape pod's landing point, near Japan's Suruga Bay, which is also close to Chuuta's house. Characters in Their Order of Appearance Trivia * Two new pages of Madigan fighting Lili are added in the tankoban. Category:Manga Category:Chapters